Nightfall
by Thess
Summary: When Alucard loses his mind, trapped in the power trip of being without restrictions, Seras Victoria strikes an unlikely alliance with Millennium Captain, Hans Gunsche. OneShot. Manga ficlet. Gift requested by Sad WTF .


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Another ficlet as Christmas/choose your holiday gift. This one was requested by Sad WTF who wanted some CaptainxSeras (it's very light). Thanks Seras-Kelia for editing this! Set AU after _Wizardry III. _I wrote this before I was aware Seras and Pip shared a body, so it won't be considered.

* * *

**Nightfall **

Seras Victoria grimaced, hopping to the air, before shifting her wing to fly over the endless army of dead that her Master had summoned from the depths of his coffin. She had lost contact with Sir Integral half an hour ago and was staring to worry. Not only had Alucard not responded to Police Girl's voice, but she also could feel the mental link between them severing.

It seemed her Master had finally lost any semblance of sanity.

_Now instead of two armies, I have to face three._

Seras dove into the sky, dodging Nazi bullets, Catholic spears and the grasp of the eager arms of the zombies who reached for her. Her single red eye scanned the surface, desperately trying to locate Integral. There she was – wounded, unconscious and taken by one of Alucard's horsemen on his mount but still alive. She frowned, preparing to land and give chase to them when someone sharp plunged into her spine.

Shrieking, Seras spun around. Another horseman was standing behind her. His horse was over a pile of corpses that acted as a small hill until it levelled with her position. He had shoved his flagpole into her back.

Gnashing her fangs, Seras removed the flag and snapped it in two before tossing it in her attackers' direction. As soon as she flew closer, the dead stirred, grasping her legs with their rooting digits and brought her down with them.

"Master! It's me! Police Girl!" Seras exclaimed in horror, her body shaking at the sight of the zombies. Suddenly, they released her, the mountain crumbled and she collapsed on the floor. Had Alucard finally recognised her?

_Not bloody likely._

Seras resisted the urge to gag at the stench. She recovered and glanced to see what had saved her. As if it was for blind luck, one of the horsemen had been thrown against the hill of the death. She saw the one who caused it and her stomach churned. She was expecting Anderson, which would have been tolerable; instead a Nazi had saved her. She did not doubt it was an accident, but still she felt obligated to repay the favour.

"Kapitän!" one of the lesser soldiers called out, but he was not able to say anything more; the blood mass engulfed him before advancing towards their direction.

_Their Captain?_ Seras thought, scrutinizing the Nazi carefully. He was tall, blond, red eyes and very handsome. He was bearing a serious face. The Captain unsheathed a blade and yielded it towards the oncoming dark mass.

If Seras did not know better, she could have swore the Hellsings designed his powers after watching Dawn of the Dead and The Blob - the original versions. No matter how strong this Nazi seemed to be, he was no rival for that hungry mass. Who could fight that?

Swallowing hard, Seras Victoria headed towards him. She felt reluctant and dirty to even contemplate in aiding the Nazi. They had taken away her Captain and now she was saving theirs? How was that fair? A debt, unwilling or no, was still a debt. Before the 'Blob' could strike, Seras reached for Captain's collar and lifted him with her in the air.

"Don't hurt me!" Seras exclaimed, noticing how he started reacting with hostile moves. "Truce." She hissed that wretched word. Alucard was eating the whole city, he had lost control. Until she found Integral and awoke her to end this, Seras did not have much choice but one of the other evils.

Captain's eyes widened slightly and he lowered his sword. Seras bet he was not expecting that. But it was fleeting; he relaxed and allowed her to carry him.

"What's your name?" she asked, believing that 'Hey, you Captain Nazi' was too long to address.

He did not say a word, instead he stared at her. Seras felt a bit in unease. He had such piercing eyes.

"I'll call you Captain, then, is that okay?"

He nodded but said nothing. Seras sighed resigned, branding him as mute.

"I need to find Sir Hellsing. Only she can beat some sense into Master's head," Seras explained, dreading that was too late. She would not forgive herself, if her boss died. Captain assented once more, before pointing something with his finger. Seras looked down, spotting Integral's hair, shining below. Relieved, she set to land. "Sir!" she addressed her with a bright smile.

Integral spun around, shooting at Seras' forehead. Police Girl gasped in surprise and fell. Hans landed standing and caught her with his arms effortlessly. She remained still there, subconsciously nuzzling at his chest while she healed the injured spot. "Integra?" she groaned and awoke. Why? Had her boss believed that she had betrayed her to the Nazis? The Captain shook his head as Seras gazed over Integral.

_No… Oh God, please no._

Integral Hellsing had the skin grey and dull eyes. No trace of heartbeat or breathing, Seras was able to detect. Her wounds were bleeding black, releasing a foul smell. She was one of the living dead.

Seras wanted to throw up - closed her eye to the truth and pretended this zombie was not her. But she had promised herself to face the misery of the war and not to remain in a fantasy world.

Captain gently put her on the ground as he stopped Integral's bullet with his bare left hand – Seras felt her kneels go weak. "Forgive me, Sir. I failed," she muttered, leaping on her boss and quickly beheading her. "Now rest in peace."

The grumble behind her captured her attention. It was an ocean of blood and shadow – a giant wave devastating everything in its path. Seras Victoria smiled bitterly and returned beside her unusual ally. Both assumed a fighting position. "It was nice to meet you, Captain. Perhaps we'll see my Captain together once this is over," she managed to say before the dark contents filled her mouth, ripped her inside apart and threw her to oblivion. And both disappeared side by side as the eternal nightfall arrived in Midian, Capital of the Dead.


End file.
